


Рыжий, рыжий, полосатый

by lara_alexandr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: И усатый, и хвостатый





	Рыжий, рыжий, полосатый

**Author's Note:**

> Смена сущности

Часть 1  
Пиздец, как водится, подкрался незаметно.

В ушах ещё звенело отчаянное Сэмово:  
\- Дин!

А сам Дин ввинчивался в какую-то непроглядную тьму, больше похожую на вентиляционную трубу. Длинную и тесную. И конца и края этому не было. И светом в конце туннеля, кстати, не пахло вообще. 

Дина крутило и выворачивало, и сжимало, как в гигантской центрифуге. Как в НАСА. Дин знать не знал как там в НАСА, но искренне полагал, что за отказ – добровольный заметьте! - на полгода и дольше от секса и выпивки однозначно необходимо выдавать по медали.. 

Почему-то страшно болел копчик, словно из Дина вытягивали позвоночник. А ещё зудели кончики всех пальцев, и жутко чесалась макушка.

«Убью суку, если у меня вши», - мрачно подумал Дин, продолжая лететь. 

Поначалу он ещё пытался сопротивляться, стараясь зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь, то спустя какое-то время – вечность по ощущениям – смирился с этим странным полётом неизвестно где и в никуда. 

Ебучая Ровена.

\- Ты плохо влияешь на моего сына, Дин, - пискляво передразнил Дин чёртову ведьму. 

Ага! А ничё так, что Кроули вообще-то – Король Ада? Повлияешь на такого. Ой, ну ладно, ладно. Ну, было пару раз. Ну, пропустил Их Вашество какие-то там адские собрания из-за того, что они вдвоём набухались. Ну и чё? Скука ж смертная. Амара, перед тем как свалить с Чаком в закат, законопатила Люцифера обратно в клетку. Ещё и припечатала чем-то вусмерть убойным, чтоб уж наверняка. Серьёзная нечисть как-то попритихла, а мелкую шушеру вроде вендиго и мстительных духов они с Сэмом уже давным-давно навострились щёлкать как семечки. Даже демоны, лишившиеся Светоносного, а с ним и возможности устроить большой бада-бум, заныкались по своим вонючим углам. К тому же Кроули, когда хотел, мог напугать почище Люцифера, чтоб тому в клетке не икалось.

Дин довольно гыгыкнул, вспоминая рёв взбешённого Кроули, когда тот наводил порядок в родных пенатах. Дьявольские отродья потом, небось, не один день штаны отстирывали, боясь лишний раз не то что вякнуть, а и просто хвостом дёрнуть. 

А потом лафа кончилась.

Ровена неизвестно с какого перепугу решила вспомнить, что она Королева Мать и должна, просто обязана – вот прям кровь из носу! – воспитывать любимого и единственного сыночка. Сыночка хватило ровно до того момента, когда любящая маман заговорила о внуках. Степень охренения Короля Ада не поддавалась исчислению. Господи, да Дин даже пары слов сказать не успел. Ну, поржал над вытянувшейся рожей Кроули. Ну, пообещал подарить абонемент на фитнес для беременных. Это ещё не повод, чтобы отправлять его в неведомую жопу.

***

В какой-то момент боль в копчике и пальцах прошла, исчезла дикая скорость, с которой его затягивало в темноту, сменившись плавным покачиванием. Словно Дин плыл на лодке. 

Вся эта неторопливость порядком усыпляла. И Дин, плюнув – фигурально, разумеется! – скрестил ноги в лодыжках, плотнее запахнул куртку, скрещивая руки на груди, и закрыл глаза. 

Дрёма пришла на удивление быстро. 

Дин ещё успел увидеть чудесный сон о том, как он привязывает Ровену к столбу, а Сэм разжигает сложенный вокруг хворост, когда чьи-то пальцы ласково почесали его между ушей, потом холку, потом под подбородком и снова между ушек.

Нежный девичий голос пропел:  
\- Проснись и пой, Глотик! С добрым утром!

Дин потянулся, выпуская когти. Перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза.

Девчонка переходила от окна к окну, раздвигая тяжёлые плотные шторы. Яркие утренние лучи врывались внутрь, очерчивая чёткий абрис её фигуры. Дин зрелище оценил. Тоненькая и изящная. На вид ей было лет девятнадцать – двадцать. С длинными ногами и маленькой грудью, что так и просилась в ладонь. А ещё целая грива тёмно-каштановых кудрей и глаза. Самые красивые глаза на свете. Большущие и ярко-карие. В обрамлении густых изогнутых ресниц. Бемби.

Дин вдруг понял, что пялится. Таращится, открыв рот, разве что слюной не капает.

Так, стоп!

А Ровена? А колдовство? У него глюки что ли? Напился, снял девчонку и остался у неё до утра? А как же правило, которое Дин соблюдал даже будучи не в себе – не спи там, где трахаешь, не трахай там, где спишь. К тому же ночь с такой горячей штучкой он запомнил бы непременно. И вообще. Таких, как эта, не трахают. Таких любят. Задумавшись, Дин не заметил, как она подошла к нему близко-близко. Очнулся только, когда она звучно чмокнула его в нос. В вырезе ночной сорочки мелькнули изящные крепкие груди с розовыми сосками. Дин моргнул. Девчонка выпрямилась, потягиваясь, крутанулась в балетном па и резво ускакала в сторону неприметной двери. А через мгновение раздался звук включённого душа и пение. И Дин поморщился – кажется, ещё немного и у него закровоточат уши. Нет, он и сам любит повокалировать, но сейчас – это что-то с чем-то. У Бэмби не было ни слуха, ни голоса, зато энтузиазма хватило бы на пятерых и ещё осталось. 

Он сел. Надо бы разведать обстановку. Тем более, комната была какой-то странной. Как в каком-нибудь Лувре, ей-богу! Бархатные занавески над кроватью, тяжёлая резная мебель и стопки пыльных фолиантов везде, где только можно. И обои с геральдическими змеями. А вообще бывают геральдические змеи?

Они с Кроули нажрались и вломились в музей? Откуда тогда взялась эта красотка? Они свистнули смотрительницу или экскурсовода? 

Дин почесал правой задней лапой за ухом и спрыгнул на пол. Снова потянулся, припадая на передние лапы и оттопыривая зад. Распушил хвост, да так и замер с распахнутой в зевке пастью.

Медленно обернулся, глядя на свою задницу через плечо.

Что? Хвост?

Мысли в голове зароились истеричными пчёлами, в чей улей вломился Винни Пух. 

С преувеличенным спокойствием Дин поднял с пола нижнюю челюсть и, всё ещё надеясь на глюки, повилял задницей. Кошачья жопа, а за ней и хвост, качнулась из стороны в сторону. Шерсть, надо сказать, очень даже красиво переливалась на свету.

\- Аааа! – тело как будто само собой взметнулось в воздух.

***

Ничего, как говорится, не предвещало. 

Драко проснулся в отличнейшем расположении духа. Он чудесно выспался. Ему было тепло и уютно под невесомым пуховым одеялом. На соседней подушке, трогательно пуская слюни, сопел Гарри. Драко запустил руку под пижамные штаны Поттера и легонько сжал героическую ягодицу со вполне определёнными намерениями. Гарри улыбнулся сквозь сон и пробормотал:  
\- Ще мнутчку, Дрко.

И перевернулся на другой бок. Драко прищурился – сейчас он будет делать хорошо Поттеру, а значит, и себе. Истошный вопль, раздавшийся за стенкой, заставил его буквально взвиться в воздух.

Малфой вылетел из постели чуть ли не теряя на ходу пижамные штаны, обернулся на пороге – Поттер продолжал безмятежно дрыхнуть.

\- Грейнджер! Какого лысого твой кот орёт с утра пораньше? – Драко сунулся было в двери соседней спальни, но был сметён с ног рыжей пушистой, истошно завывающей торпедой. 

Аристократическая попа сочно впечаталась в натёртый до блеска паркет, а ноги совершенно неграциозно взметнулись в воздух:  
\- Блять!

\- Глотик! – кое-как замотанная в полотенце Гермиона ловко перескочила через растянувшегося во весь рост Драко и резво бросилась за котом. Только розовые пятки засверкали. 

Вскочив – такой цирк он точно не пропустит – Малфой в два прыжка добрался до лестницы и кубарем скатился по жалобно скрипящей лестнице на первый этаж. Там, судя по грохоту, бушевало нехилых таких размеров торнадо.

С утробным воем Живоглот носился по гостиной, сшибая всё, на что натыкался. Он разве что по стенам не ходил. На обычно флегматичной морде застыло выражение крайнего ужаса, усы топорщились, как у пьяного гусара, а глаза вот-вот грозили выпасть из орбит. Мечущаяся следом Гермиона, то и дело поправляющая полотенце, порядка тоже не добавляла. 

\- Да дайте же поспать, паршивцы! – иерихонской трубой завывала леди Блэк с портрета.  
\- Чужак! Чужак! Чужак! – вынырнувший из воздуха Кричер внёс посильный вклад в утренний дурдом. 

Взвыв настолько жутко, что у присутствующих волосы на загривках зашевелились, Живоглот одним невероятным движением забросил себя на самый верх антикварной горки с фарфором. Содержимое шкафа жалобно звякнуло. Тонкие – точно паучьи лапки – резные ножки не выдержали, подламываясь с хрустом. Гермиона ахнула, замерла, прижимая пальцы ко рту. Шкаф начал плавно заваливаться вперёд. Дверцы распахнулись, позволяя фарфоровой и хрустальной ерунде сыпаться на пол, разлетаясь на тысячи осколков. 

Кричер пронзительно взвыл, а кот самолётиком перемахнул на опасно закачавшуюся люстру, а оттуда на массивный книжный шкаф. И уже там забился в самый угол, бешено сверкая глазищами.

\- А что это вы тут делаете? – в комнату вплыл душераздирающе зевающий Поттер. – Ох, и ни фига себе! 

Присвистнув, он ошалело осматривал последствия локального конца света – кучу осколков, рухнувший шкаф, бьющегося в истерике над черепками Кричера и, как апофеоз – Гермиону, замершую в центре комнаты в позе цапли на болоте – с одной поджатой ногой. 

В последний раз Драко так ржал, когда на втором курсе Уизел блевал слизняками.   
Часть 2  
2.

 

Дин так и не понял, как смог так скакать. Кажется, ноги – лапы! – действовали самостоятельно. Он забился в угол, лихорадочно прикидывая пути отхода. 

\- Убью! – коротко рыкнул Дин.  
\- Рряу! – мявкнул Живоглот. 

Он кот. Он кот! Кот, сучьи ведьмовские потроха. Ровене точно не жить. Дину показалось, что он слышит тихое гнусное хихиканье. 

Так. Отставить панику. Для начала бы неплохо узнать, где он. Не смотря на резную мебель, гобелены и прочую антикварную хню Дин уже понял, что он не в музее. По музею в пижамах не шляются. А высокий блондинистый пацан примерно того же возраста, что и девчонка, был одет как раз в одни шёлковые пижамные штаны, чудом, не иначе, держащиеся на узких бёдрах. 

\- Глотик, - проскулила девица. Её почти не было слышно из-за завываний странного существа в полотенце. Дин скорее прочитал это по её губам, нежели услышал.

Так. Стоп ещё раз. Если он кот, то почему не чихает? А с другой стороны, у него же не может быть аллергии на самого себя. Или может? Дин снова тихим незлым словом помянул Ровену, надеясь, что та сейчас изошла на икоту. Он едва не пропустил появления ещё одного действующего лица в спектакле под названием «цирк уехал, клоуны остались». Чернявый, донельзя лохматый пацан вошёл в комнату совершенно бесшумно. Походя, огладил белобрысого по попе, чмокнул в голое плечо и оглядел, наконец, поле боя.

\- Ох, и ни фига себе!

Большущее краснобокое яблоко как будто само собой скакнуло из вазы, стоящей на каминной полке, аккурат в пасть существа в полотенце. Вместе с существом заткнулась баба на портрете. Не поймите неправильно – Дин уважает искусство, но с некоторых пор оживающие портреты вызывали у него одно желание – посолить и сжечь. Как и всё вокруг. У Дина прямо кончики пальцев зудели. Белобрысый тоже замолчал, и благословенная тишина упала на присутствующих, как могильная плита, а Дин вдруг пожалел всех кошачьих разом – уши, кажется, реагировали, даже на перестук сердец. 

Чернявый повёл бровью, и, Дин не поверил глазам, осколки на мгновение взметнулись в стеклянный вихрь и тут же исчезли. Девчонка, уже не боясь жестоко пораниться, встала, наконец, на обе ноги. Она тут же бросилась к шкафу, на котором засел и Дин, и принялась манить его к себе:  
\- Глотик, детка. Иди к мамочке.

Дин посмотрел, подумал и помотал головой. Засучил ногами – лапами! - стараясь забиться ещё дальше. 

\- А теперь сначала и по порядку, - чернявый скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Чужак, - загундосило существо, прожевав остатки яблока.  
\- Заткнись, Кричер, - блондинистый вольготно развалился на диване и авторитетно добавил: - Лично я считаю, что кот Грейнджер сбрендил. Это точно от недотраха. Предлагаю кастрировать, чтобы не мучился.

\- Себя кастрируй! – завопил Дин, машинально прикрывая руками – лапами! Сучьи труселя Ровены. Лапами! – пушистые шарики у себя под хвостом.  
\- Уаау! – замогильным голосом взвыл Живоглот.  
\- Себя кастрируй! – девица точь-в-точь повторила интонации Дина. Дотолкав до шкафа пуф на толстых коротеньких ножках, она взгромоздилась на него и умильно заулыбалась Дину: - Кис, кис, кис.

Дин снова так отчаянно замотал головой, что шея заныла.

\- Никто никого кастрировать не будет, - чернявый примирительно поднял руки. – Гермиона?  
\- Я не знаю, Гарри, - Гермиона покосилась на Гарри через плечо, плотнее запахивая на груди полотенце. – Мы проснулись, я поцеловала Глотика…  
\- Отравила, - вставил ремарку белобрысый, подбрасывая виноградинки в воздух по одной и ловя их ртом.

Гермиона шепнула что-то еле слышно, и следующая ягодка залепила блондинчику правую ноздрю. А Дин вдруг взвизгнул совершенно немужественно, почувствовав, как невидимые руки подхватили его подмышки и буквально бросили в объятия Гермионы. 

Пахло от неё чудесно – чистотой и, Дин хвост готов был отдать на отсечение, невинностью. Он притёрся плотнее, буквально утыкаясь носом в ямку между ключиц, полной грудью втягивая нежный аромат, и немедленно расчихался. Парфюмерная отдушка её мыла для человеческого носа всего лишь приятная, для кошачьего оказалась слишком резкой. Гермиона мгновенно умилилась чихающему котику, засюсюкала, вытягивая губы трубочкой, и принялась чесать его под подбородком. 

Где-то глубоко внутри что-то завибрировало, и Дин понял, что урчит. Громко и басовито. 

Очешуеть! 

Урчит. Он урчит! Урчит, чтоб Ровену порвало!

Блядская блядь!

\- Вот видите – всё нормально, - Гермиона уселась на пуф, не выпуская Дина из объятий. Сам Дин был слишком ошарашен фактом урчания, чтобы, наконец, попытаться вырваться и сбежать. – Глотику просто приснился дурной сон. 

Её тонкие пальцы перебирали густую длинную шерсть, и Дин поймал себя на том, что всем телом подаётся под эти ласки. Определённо, кошачья натура во всей её красе. Полностью осознать сей факт помешал Кричер, выглянувший из-за спинки дивана:  
\- Чужак.

С кончика тощего узловатого пальца слетела ослепительно белая искра и ударила Дина в бок. Его точно кипятком облили, а потом рванули в разные стороны за руки и ноги. Гермиона запищала совершенно – ну, да! – по-девчачьи. Где-то на периферии завопили белобрысый и Гарри, а Дина скрутила короткая острая вспышка боли. На мгновение перед глазами потемнело, а когда Дин проморгался, то обнаружил, что лежит на полу, а Гермиона под ним, и румянец у неё просто потрясающий. Карие глаза широко распахнуты, и Дин даже смог разглядеть в самой глубине золотистые искры.

\- Бемби, - прошептал Дин прямо в приоткрытые розовые губы. Обжигая дыханием, с удовольствием наблюдая, как паника затапливает её. Паника не из-за того, что кот оказался взрослым незнакомым мужиком, а паника из-за недвусмысленной позы, в которой Гермиона оказалась с этим самым мужиком.

Дин успел почувствовать её хватку на своих плечах, когда снова всё пришло в движение. Дин понял, что опять уменьшается. Снова возникло это тянущее чувство в копчике – отрастал хвост. Шерсть стремительно пробивалась сквозь кожу, удлинялись ногти, становясь когтями. От вытягивающихся усов жутко чесалось и щекоталось над верхней губой. Превращение заняло какие-то секунды, но Дину они показались вечностью. 

\- Гермиона!

Гермиона буквально прыснула в сторону, а Дина уже в который раз за утро вздёрнула в воздух неведомая сила, и широкие, невесть откуда взявшиеся ленты принялись спелёнывать закаменевшее тело. 

Внезапная догадка шарахнула по макушке Мьёльниром. Дин выматерился бы, если б смог, но язык, кажется, намертво прилип к нёбу. 

Гарри Поттер! Он во вселенной Гарри-мать его Роулинг-Поттера. И это определённо особняк Блэков, а баба на портрете – Вальпурга Блэк, мамаша Сириуса. А чучело в полотенце – домовик. Белобрысый – Драко Малфой, и он определённо точно мутит с Гарри Поттером. Иначе почему Поттер хватал его за зад? И Гермиона Грейнджер, а сам он в теле Живоглота и… и…

И Сэм точно сдохнет от зависти.  
Часть 3  
\- Мерлиновы яйца, - протянул Драко, выражая всеобщее мнение на произошедшее.  
\- Ага, - хором поддакнули Гарри и Гермиона.

Все трое хороводом стояли возле зависшего в воздухе, невербально обездвиженного Поттером Живоглота. Обычно горделиво распушённый хвост, сейчас болтался безвольной тряпочкой. Усы и уши поникли, глаза закатились. Кот был в обмороке. 

\- Чучелком или тушкой.  
\- Что? – Гермиона потешно вытаращила на Малфоя глаза.  
\- Разобраться, говорю, во всём надо. Кричер!  
\- Хозяин? – смачное чавканье за диваном стихло. 

Из-за спинки сначала показалось остроконечное ухо, потом раздутая щека, как у очень жадного, при этом страдающего флюсом, хомяка. Круглый блестящий глаз, и, наконец, Кричер явился целиком. Отвесил низкий поклон, косясь на ополовиненную вазу с фруктами. Яблоки Кричер очень уважал. Железо и всякое такое. В конце концов, правильное питание никто не отменял. Да и на одной овсянке далеко не уедешь. Тем более с такими-то хозяевами, которых, Кричер был в этом твёрдо уверен, ему явно послали в наказание за неведомые грехи некие высшие силы. Лучше бы «Ночным рыцарем» переехали, ей-Мерлин. 

\- И давно чужак в доме? – скрестив руки на груди, Гарри барабанил пальцами по предплечью.   
\- С утра, - прогундосил Кричер.  
\- Точно? – Гермиона пунцовела, как свежелопнувший бутон пиона. 

Если уж начистоту, Живоглота Кричер терпеть не мог. Кошак жрал как не в себя. Да не абы что, а непременно чтобы телятинка парная, и рыбка свежевыловленная, и молочко утреннее. Гадил при этом, как три оборотня одновременно. Хорошо хоть в лоток, иначе Кричер собственноручно пустил бы его на прикроватный коврик. 

К тому же кот постоянно воровал валерьянку из лаборатории хозяина Драко, умудряясь при этом обойти все замки и ловушки. А нализавшись, похабно орал на чердаке. 

И шерсть!

Эта проклятущая шерсть, лезущая во все углы. Её уборка отвлекала Кричера от по-настоящему важных дел. Например, от полировки семейной коллекции ночных ваз. И неважно, что молодые хозяева ими не пользуются. Утварь должно держать в порядке! 

Так что в свете всего вышеперечисленного первым порывом Кричера в ответ на вопрос грязнокровой хозяйки гнусного кошака было желание соврать. Может, хоть теперь мерзкий комок меха вышибут из дома пинком под зад. 

\- Точно, - проскрипел Кричер, пристально разглядывая пустой угол гостиной, где ещё буквально пару минут назад стоял шкафчик, полный милых его сердцу фамильных безделушек, пыль с которых можно было стирать бесконечно. А закончив, начинать сначала. Да и хозяева, видя, что домовик трудится в поте лица, лишний раз не отвлекали его банальностями навроде чистки картошки к обеду. Хозяин Гарри и сам с этим неплохо справляется. 

Так что да, желание соврать было, вот только проклятая клятва о невозможности соврать хозяевам, которую Кричер дал, когда хозяин Гарри вступал в права наследства как будто двигала его языком.

Гермиона выдохнула с облегчением. Вчера вечером она… ну… Чуть-чуть расслабилась и… 

Ой, да ладно!

Гермиона рассердилась. Не она первая, не она последняя. Можно подумать, что кто-то когда-то на котов внимание обращает. К тому же сладкая парочка редко когда вспоминает о заглушающих чарах, а слушать их рычание и стоны и остаться при этом равнодушной, не было никаких сил. И вообще!

Гермиона вспомнила горячую тяжесть тела взрослого мужчины. Его сильные широкие плечи под мягкой фланелью рубашки, в которые вцепилась совершенно машинально. Одуряющий запах чистого мужского пота, чуть-чуть туалетной воды и чего-то металлического. 

А ещё Гермиона вспомнила, что она совершенно голая. И полотенце не в счёт.

Покрывшись смущённым румянцем, кажется до самых пяток, она резвой ланью унеслась на второй этаж.

Гарри, представляя примерно, какие мысли обуревали сейчас подругу, только хмыкнул. 

 

***

 

Дина так резко вышвырнуло в реальность, что на мгновение стало больно глазам. 

Проморгавшись, он понял, что висит в воздухе аккурат напротив лица Гарри Поттера, который, кстати, на коротышку Редклиффа не походил, что называется, ни разу. Высокий. Наверное, как сам Дин. Когда он человек, разумеется. Широкоплечий, с вполне рельефным торсом. И смазливый до невозможного. И никаких идиотских очков а-ля Джон Леннон. 

\- Давай поступим так, - Гарри изобразил улыбку, что трогает губы, но не глаза, - я снимаю заклятие, а ты не кричишь, не царапаешься и не пытаешься сбежать. А потом мы попробуем договориться. Если согласен – моргни.

И только сейчас Дин понял, что кроме лицевых мышц не может пошевелить больше ничем. Тела как будто не было вообще.

Дин старательно таращился, разглядывая чистый героический лоб, взвешивая все «за» и «против».

Ну, сбежит он, ну, окажется на улице, а дальше? Это – на минуточку! – Англия, а до Америки целый океан, через который ещё как-то перебраться надо. Самолёт – это уж на самый крайний случай, а где здесь международный порт Дин знать не знал. К тому же он был твёрдо уверен, что Сэм душу из Ровены вынет – не физически, так своим фирменным занудством – требуя вернуть брата. 

И вообще, оказаться в теле волшебного кота – это ещё не самый худший вариант. С мстительной стервы не заржавело бы запихать Дина в тушку какого-нибудь гамадрила. Чтоб его!

В конце-то концов, имеет Дин право на небольшой отпуск?! Пусть даже такой странный. Да и после всего этого замута с Амарой ему было жутко лень совершать какие-то лишние телодвижения. 

К тому же Дин надеялся, что здесь вкусно кормят. Не будут же его пичкать «Вискасом», зная, что внутри кота человек. Ещё один плюс в пользу того, чтобы остаться тут, а не собирать объедки по помойкам, пытаясь выбраться с этого грёбаного острова. Поэтому…

Дин несколько раз моргнул и тут же почувствовал, как с него стекает это мерзкое чувство онемения. Он ждал неприятного покалывания, которое возникает, когда отсидишь ногу или отлежишь руку, но ничего подобного не было. Просто рраз! и он снова при своих лапах.

\- Добро пожаловать, - Гарри подхватил его так, как все люди подхватывают котов – подмышки, и Дин моментально засучил задними лапами и забил хвостом.

Кошачье тело реагировало на внешние раздражители быстрее, чем человеческое сознание.

\- А ну, поставь! – скомандовал Дин, к которому, стоило ему смириться со всем происходящим, моментально вернулась его всегдашняя самоуверенность помноженная теперь на кошачью наглость.

Извернувшись совершенно невероятным образом, он выскользнул из рук Поттера.

\- Рряв! – недовольно мыркнул Живоглот. Усевшись на диване, он принялся яростно вылизываться, приводя себя в порядок.

Дин, когда да него дошло то, чем он занимается, впал в состояние, близкое к коматозному. Это теперь что ж, ему и зад свой вылизывать, и яйца? Он поймал себя на том, что думает истерично. 

Так, Дин. Спокойствие, только спокойствие, как говорил чувак с вентилятором на спине. Не то чтобы Дин не знал, что это Карлссон, просто… просто… Да ну нахуй, лизать самого себя! Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. И не из такой жопы выбирались. 

Чёрт! А вдруг его заставят ловить мышей в подвале? Вот же ж, блядь, а! Он же кот, вполне логично, что коты здесь, что называется, существуют на подножном корме. 

Дин испытал настоятельную потребность опрокинуть пару-другую бокалов виски. На худой конец пива. Он заозирался в поисках бара. Обнаружив вожделенный шкафчик, сквозь стеклянные дверки которого виднелись бутылки с разноцветным содержимым, бросился к нему, как умирающий в пустыне бросается к оазису. Игнорируя изумлённых Поттера с Малфоем, Дин встал на задние лапы, передними упираясь в прохладное стекло. Рот уже наполнился слюной от предвкушения, когда он сообразил, что и это теперь недоступно.

Ёбаный ад!

\- Я бы на твоём месте, Гермиона, накормил его валерьянкой, - преувеличенно заботливо сказал Малфой.  
\- Что?

Дин оторвался от созерцания алкогольных богатств. Вернувшаяся Гермиона, уже прилично одетая, забавно распахнула розовый рот. Точно птенчик – клювик. 

\- Не видишь? Выпить мужику надо, - Малфой повёл подбородком в сторону Дина. – Из мужской солидарности готов выделить малую толику из своих запасов. 

Гермиона продолжала глупо таращиться. 

\- Мерлин, Грейнджер, - мученически вздохнул Малфой, - и как тебя с такой соображалкой признали самой умной ведьмой нашего поколения? Вот представь, - смилостивился он, снисходя до объяснений, - легла ты спать нормальная, а проснулась кошкой. Что подумаешь?  
\- Что я обрела свою анимагическую форму, - до Гермионы стало что-то доходить.  
\- Так то ты, а мы – мужчины – существа с тонкой душевной организацией и…  
\- И привыкли всё заливать алкоголем, - презрительно фыркнула Гермиона, сообразившая, что Драко её просто-напросто троллит.  
\- И не только, - возразил Малфой, притягивая к себе Поттера за резинку пижамных штанов. – Вот мы с Гарри, например, любим заниматься сексом. Грязным, разнузданным, животным сексом. Чего и тебе желаем.  
\- Лучше бы вы любили делать это под Заглушающими, - отчаянно краснеющая Гермиона смотрела куда угодно, но только не на то, как Поттер хватал Малфоя за попу.   
\- Серьёзно? – Драко изогнул бровь. Так обычно смотрел Сэм, когда в очередной раз натыкался на благоухающие носки Дина в совсем уж невероятном месте. – Ты бы ещё посоветовала делать это в темноте и под одеялом. Надо бы тебе парочку девайсов подарить. Знаешь ведь – у магглов это на широкую ногу поставлено.   
\- Драко! – возмущённо-весело воскликнул Гарри. 

Гермиона прищурилась. Она выглядела так, словно собирается сделать что-то очень нехорошее. Волшебное и очень, ооочень нехорошее. Заклятье прыщей, например. Кажется в книге было такое.  
Часть 4  
Собственное отражение радовало Дина ежедневно. А иногда и по нескольку раз за день. И не только в зеркалах, бывало и в витринах, мимо которых они с Сэмом проходили, и в зеркале заднего вида в Детке. Да мало ли по нынешним временам отражающих поверхностей. 

Ну, сами посудите – мужественная щетина, широкие плечи под кожанкой и Детка за спиной. Отдельная часть девиц млела от его веснушек и губ, представляя, что этими губами можно устроить. Главное, знать куда приложить. 

Оставался ещё, конечно, Сэм с его горестно заломленными бровями и байроновскими кудрями.

Байрон? Серьёзно?! Опять твои задротские штучки, Сэмми.

Короче, Сэм мог сколько угодно строить щенячьи глазки, Дин всё равно оставался самым симпатичным в их чокнутой семейке. Да какое там! Дин распушил усы. Он красавчик! 

Сэм на такое заявление только рассмеялся бы и заявил, что у Дина самооценка потолок подпирает. И что красота – она в глазах смотрящего, и что любят не за красоту, и ещё кучу всякой философской мути. На что Дин просто предложил бы сравнить количество их подружек, а уж потом говорить об уровне самооценки. Да и демониц от Сэма чуть ли не палками приходилось отгонять. Намазано им там, что ли?

Так вот. Мужик, который буквально мгновение назад вышел из камина – из зелёного, мать его! Пламени – самооценку Дина обрушил куда-то в район земного ядра. Просто…

Ой, да ради бога! Прости, Чак, где бы ты ни был. 

Просто нельзя, блядь, быть на свете красивым таким. 

Мужик был высок, блондинист до невозможного и с пижонской тростью. И не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что это Люциус Малфой собственной персоной.

Дин испытал настоятельное желание повернуться к чуваку задом и демонстративно закопать, но он с самого завтрака - нежнейшая, отлично прожаренная печёнка, миска ароматных сливок и кусок вишнёвого пирога – боролся с кошачьей натурой, которая так и лезла изо всех щелей. С переменным успехом, надо признать. Дин уже начал было вылизываться после того, как подобрал последнюю крошечку теста, когда вспомнил, что он вообще-то хомо, который сапиенс. Поэтому Гермионе, после некоторого недопонимания, пришлось вытирать ему морду и усы салфеткой. И всё равно – желание облизнуться было просто нестерпимым, но Дин решил держаться до победного. Одно дело – валяться и потягиваться, и другое – вылизывать что-то мохнатое. Пусть и собственное лицо. Тьфу, пропасть!

Поэтому Дин только фыркнул, дёрнул усами и, важно продефилировав через гостиную, растёкся по дивану, нагло занимая практически всё сиденье. Может, его и занесло в кота, но кот этот, как Дин успел убедиться, разглядев себя в ростовом зеркале в полутёмной прихожей, был тяжёлым и крупным, но не толстым. Тело ощущалось, как мускулистое и ловкое. Как он скакал по шкафам! Хвост был великолепным, лапы - сильными, а когти и клыки радовали длиной и остротой. 

Короче, где бы там ни побывала самооценка Дина, но уже через пару секунда она опять взлетела до небывалых высот, а то и больше. Он кот, в конце концов. А для котов люди, как бы красивы они не были, всего-навсего обслуживающий персонал. 

Малфой красотой Дина не впечатлился от слова «вообще». Осмотрев так, словно тот был грязью на любимых сапогах, поднял, взяв за шкирку двумя, обтянутыми чёрной лайкой перчатки, пальцами.

\- А ну, поставь откуда взял! – рявкнул Дин. Ощущения натянутой кожи были премерзкими

Живоглот выдал ряд непечатных звуков, молотя лапами по воздуху. На душераздирающие вопли любимца прискакала Гермиона.

\- Мистер Малфой!

Она подхватила Дина на руки и принялась чесать за ухом. От удовольствия Дин немедленно разомлел и практически распластался на руках Гермионы, но почти тут же оказался на полу. Судя по густому румянцу, Гермиона вспомнила, что с некоторых пор Живоглот не совсем Живоглот. Дин, лишённый счастья почёсывания, с ненавистью зыркнул на удобно рассевшегося на диване Малфоя. Ещё и ногу на ногу картинно закинул. Сука! Начищенные до зеркального блеска туфли слепили. Дин сделал себе пометку на будущее – нассать в них при первом удобном случае. Он кот, ему можно. 

\- Люциус, - бархатно пророкотал ещё один гость. 

Снейп. Северус Снейп! Живой. Живой Северус Снейп. Ты точно не поверишь, Сэмми. Хотя чему удивляться, если уж в этой вселенной Гарри Поттер спит с Драко Малфоем. 

Снейп был… Дин давно уже ничего и никого не боялся. Не с их работой. Но вот с Северусом Снейпом на узкой тропинке предпочёл бы не связываться. Хвост поджимался как будто сам собой, а интуиция во всё горло орала: «Держись подальше, идиот!»

Следом, буквально наступая на пятки Снейпу, из камина выпорхнула…

У Дина в буквальном смысле отвалилась челюсть.

Ну, да. Фея. Только звенящих крылышек за спиной не хватало. 

\- Доброе утро! – фея крутанулась на месте так, что юбки водоворотом взбурлили вокруг ног, и наполовину исчезла в зелёном огне. Бирюзовая ткань плотно облепила… хм…

Уместно ли употреблять слово «попа» в отношении некоторых фейских частей тела?

Разогнулась фея, держа в руках плетёную корзину, накрытую плотной белой салфеткой. И источала эта корзина такие ароматы, что усы у Дина завибрировали от предвкушения, а пасть наполнилась слюной. 

Сдоба, яблоки и корица. 

Яблочный пирог со взбитыми сливками. Ещё тёплый. 

Дин и сам не понял, как так быстро оказался рядом с феей. Кошачья реакция, чтоб её. «К чёрту всё!» – подумал Дин. Кот так кот. Он и не в таких переделках бывал, эта не самая худшая, так что… Пироги опять же. Но яйца свои он лизать не будет. 

Дин буквально ужом вился возле ног феи, преданно поглядывая на корзинку.

\- Малыш хочет пирожка? – музыкально рассмеялась фея и потрепала Дина между ушей.   
\- Спрашиваете, мэм, - муркнул Дин и смачно облизнулся.  
\- Мама? – в дверях нарисовался Драко с Гарри на буксире.

Мама? Святой ёжик. 

Кажется, Роулинг описывала Нарциссу Малфой, как довольно милую, но с вечно недовольным лицом. А актриса, сыгравшая её в фильме, вообще критике не поддавалась. Полосатая голова, грёбаные демоны! Красота этой Нарциссы Малфой была безупречна до бесконечности. 

И вообще, Дин уже успел заметить, что все, кто его окружает, даже чуваки на древних портретах, на редкость красивы. Даже Снейп, придуманный Роулинг как вечно всем недовольный сальноволосый мизантроп. Местный лучился здоровьем, самоуверенностью, а шевелюрой мог посрамить любую рекламу шампуня. 

Нарцисса тем временем облобызала молодёжь. Растрепала Драко тщательно уложенные волосы, вызвав возмущённое: «Ну, мам!», вогнала в краску Гарри, ущипнув за попу, и напомнила Гермионе о каких-то сугубо девчачьих делах, запланированных на после обеда. 

\- Итак? – когда все угомонились и вооружились тарелками с пирогом. 

Дин с удовольствием обнюхал свою порцию и позволил капнуть слюне – пах пирог просто неописуемо.

\- Ну, - Гермиона слегка замялась и покраснела, вспоминая утренние перепетии. – Я проснулась и пошла в душ…  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, - прервал её Люциус, - давайте пропустим ту часть, где вы совершаете утренний туалет и перейдём непосредственно к сути.

И непринуждённо опустил руку на колено Снейпа. Дин только носом дёрнул. Однако. И покосился на Нарциссу. Мадам безмятежно потягивала чай, отколупывая от пирога крошечные кусочки серебряной ложечкой. 

Гермиона запунцовела ещё пуще, норовисто вздёрнула маленький упрямый подбородок и выложила всё, умолчав лишь о своей недоодетости. 

\- Вот как? – Нарцисса отставила чашку и тарелку и взглянула на Дина: - Пойдёшь ко мне?

Дин моментально очутился на её коленках, топчась и урча от удовольствия.

Пахло от леди Малфой божественно. Умелые пальцы зарылись в густую шерсть и принялись почёсывать за ушами. Роскошное декольте маячило прямо перед глазами, и кто такой, в конце концов, Дин, чтобы отказываться от такого зрелища.

\- Какой красивый мальчик, - мурлыкала Нарцисса. Дин млел, не забывая коситься на шикарный бюст в вырезе платья.  
\- Дорогая, - раздался за спиной напряжённый голос Люциуса. – Мне не нравится, как этот кот смотрит на твою грудь. И он может быть опасен.  
\- Милый, вчера, когда Северус смотрел на мою грудь точно так же, ты не возражал…  
\- Лишняя информация. Определённо, - глухо простонал Драко.  
\- … и если бы этот котик хотел сделать что-нибудь плохое, он бы уже это сделал, - Нарцисса продолжала ласкать Дина.  
\- Я знаю Северуса двадцать лет, а этого кота впервые вижу. Может, он на стадии планирования, - продолжал гнуть своё Люциус, но Нарцисса отмахнулась от мужа, как от надоедливой мошки.

Она смотрела Дину прямо в глаза. Погладила между ушек, почесала под подбородком:  
\- Я не сделаю тебе больно, красавчик.  
\- Не надо стесняться, - Дин самодовольно ухмыльнулся, дёрнул бровью и упёрся передними лапами в бюст. Люциус возмущённо хрюкнул.  
\- Смотри на меня, - прошептала Нарцисса.

Картинки воспоминаний замелькали перед глазами с небывалой скоростью. Пожар и смерть мамы, детство и юность с бесконечными переездами и мотелями разной степенью паршивости. Сэм в Стэнфорде и смерть Джессики, и их собственные смерти и воскрешения. Охота, охота и снова охота. Кас и Люцифер. И Кроули с его грёбаной мамашей.

Дин точно на русских горках летел через свою жизнь. Опомнился, когда Нарцисса с ласковым нажимом погладила его по спине. Он немедленно заурчал от удовольствия, прогнулся, подставляясь под ласку. 

\- Добро пожаловать, мистер Винчестер. Или вас лучше называть по имени? Дин.  
\- Мяу, - согласно муркнул Живоглот.

Часть 5  
Гости, пообещав поискать решение проблемы в библиотеке мэнора, отчалили сразу после завтрака. 

Нарцисса, игнорируя возмущённое сопение мужа, на прощание почесала Дина между ушей.

\- До встречи, мистер Винчестер, - промурлыкала она с такой интонацией, что у Дина немедленно встала на загривке шерсть дыбом. Он восторженно присвистнул:  
\- Вот чертовка!  
\- Ф-р-р-р! – встопорщил усы Живоглот и демонстративно оскалился в сторону Малфоя, который Люциус.

Сиятельный лорд в долгу не остался – изобразил жестом «Большой брат следит за тобой».

Серьёзно? 

Дин только глаза закатил:  
\- Чувак, если б ты только знал, кому мы в своё время с братом рога поотшибали.  
\- Фр-р-мяу, - на морде Живоглота отразилось то самое презрительное выражение, которое бывает только у кошек и только по отношению к людям и собакам. 

Развернувшись к лорду задом, кошак смачно потянулся, задирая хвост. Демонстрируя во всей, так сказать, красе, своё отношение к угрозе. Краса, как уже успел удостовериться Дин, внушала уважение. Живоглот этот, как пить дать, всех кошек в Хогвартсе перетоптал. О! Там же ещё рядом какая-то волшебная деревня рядом была. Вот уж где раздолье в марте. 

Люциус запыхтел, как переполненный чайник на плите, но смолчал. Выглядеть идиотом, жалуясь на кота, Светлейшему явно не хотелось. 

Стоило последним зелёным искрам потухнуть где-то в глубине камина, как Малфой с Поттером в едином порыве рванули на второй этаж. Ну, чисто сайгаки в период гона. Лестница протяжно заскрипела, грозясь рухнуть под таким напором. Наверху хлопнула дверь. 

\- Заглушающее! – несколько запоздало прокричала им вслед Гермиона, покосилась на Дина и заалела.   
\- Я в библиотеку, - сообщила она потолочной лепнине и не менее резво скрылась за тяжёлой дубовой дверью, за которой, как успел убедиться во время утренней рекогносцировки местности Дин, находилась воистину бесконечная комната, битком набитая фолиантами и свитками. Дин успел заметить также витрину, где за стеклом на полках, обтянутых чёрным бархатом, покоились каменные таблички, невероятно похожие на приснопамятные скрижали.

На втором этаже что-то бумкнуло, упало, а потом застонали так проникновенно, что у Дина встопорщились усы.

\- Пидарасы, - глубокомысленно заметила леди Блэк.

Кричер, уже битый час натирающий один и тот же лепесток на резной раме её портрета, неистово закивал в знак поддержки. Дин на такое заявление только моргнул. Он-то наивно полагал, что дамы, отягощённые титулами и турнюрами – слово-то какое, а! – подобные выражения знать вроде бы не должны. Впрочем… Он вспомнил своё фееричное появление в гостиной утром и вопли мадам, которыми она с видимым удовольствием крыла всех и вся.

Порно на втором этаже набирало обороты.

«Во дают!» - мысленно восхитился Дин, вспоминая себя двадцатилетнего. Отец в очередной раз отчалил в неизвестном направлении, не потрудившись объяснить хоть что-то. Сэм, в силу возраста, надутый на мир во всём мире, прилип задницей к стулу в очередной библиотеке. Что оставалось Дину? Либо скучать в мотеле, либо нести себя такого прекрасного в массы. Естественно, он выбрал второй вариант, не забыв вооружиться поддельным ай ди. 

Массы оказались представлены прехорошенькими чистенькими, очень, очень приличными близняшками из Юты, невесть как оказавшимися в занюханном пабе на окраине Питтсбурга, где, кажется, пол мыли ещё до сотворения мира. Через полчаса Дин имел возможность убедиться, что не всё то приличное, что чистое. Ох, и зажгли они тогда! Наутро Дину казалось, что он стёр член до основания, а укус на заднице не сходил ещё месяц. 

Облизнувшись сладким воспоминаниям, Дин стёк с дивана, с удовольствием потянулся, максимально распушая хвост, и неспешно потрусил в библиотеку. Нестерпимо хотелось, чтобы ему почесали за левым ухом. И за правым. И под подбородочком неплохо бы.

 

***

 

Поспать Дин любил.

Днём, ночью – неважно. Главное, много, крепко и качественно. И чтобы над ухом не зудели всякие мелкие зануды: «Дин, у нас ещё сто тыщ пятьсот фолиантов не прочитано, быстро вставай». 

Здесь и сейчас Дину было мягко и удобно. Вычурная козетка, на первый взгляд казавшаяся совершенно неудобоваримой, на поверку оказалась очень даже ничего. 

Волшебство, чтоб его!

Совершенно очевидно, что маги тоже хотят удобно сидеть, лежать и всякое такое. 

При мысли о «всяком таком» низ живота налился приятной тяжестью. Дин ощутил вполне себе конкретное желание, вот только… Он резко распахнул глаза и неверяще уставился на собственные руки. Не лапы, черти б их драли. Руки. Его собственные человеческие руки.

А ещё к левому боку прижималось чьё-то тёплое тело. На бёдрах лежала чужая нога, на животе – рука, а на груди, судя по тяжести, голова. 

Дин скосил глаза и узрел пушистую макушку и рассыпавшиеся крутой волной каштановые кудри.

Однако!

Засыпал-то он в точности до наоборот – лёжа на коленях Гермионы. Естественно, в кошачьем теле. 

Дин аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить Гермиону, отвёл в сторону густые шелковистые пряди её волос. Ему был хорошо виден её чистый лоб, маленький изящный нос и часть скулы. 

Едва-едва касаясь кончиками пальцев Дин провёл по тёплой гибкой спине, прослеживая позвоночник, от чего Гермиона чуть прогнулась, подставляясь под ласку. Точь-в-точь кошка. Опустил ладонь на поясницу, и Гермиона сыто вздохнула, мурлыкнула и притёрлась ещё плотнее, почти целиком забираясь на Дина. 

Ух, ты!

Кто-то любит обнимашки. Губы сами собой расползлись в улыбке. 

Где-то в углу зашуршали и глухо бумкнули часы, не позволяя Дину в полной мере насладиться теплой тяжестью её тела. Проснулась Гермиона мгновенно, широко распахивая яркие глаза. И Дин в очередной раз подивился её красоте. 

\- Бемби, - прошептал он. Воздух застревал в горле. 

Розовый рот приоткрылся, язык проворно скользнул по губам, увлажняя. Этого Дин стерпеть уже не мог. На мгновение он крепко зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, увидел, что Гермиона по-прежнему таращится на него, а её щёки заливает милейший румянец. Вне всякого сомнения, бедром, закинутым на Дина, она в полной мере чувствовала всю силу обуревающих его чувств. 

\- Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя, Бемби. 

Гермиона застыла сусликом, краснея ещё пуще. Дин провёл пальцами по четко очерченным скулам, притягивая её к себе, прижался губами к губам. 

Дин так и не понял, как так получилось, что она уже распластана на сиденье кушетки, а он нависает сверху. И она оплетает его собою. Такая юная, такая свежая. И у неё такая невозможно гладкая горячая кожа на боках. И Дин уже представил себе, как покроет их вязью поцелуев.

Она пискнула под ним что-то невразумительное, замерла на выдохе, когда Дин согрел дыханием чувствительное местечко сразу за ухом, обнял губами мочку с вдетым в неё крошечным золотым колечком серёжки. 

\- Я… Я никогда ещё… - выдохнула Гермиона ему куда-то в шею.   
\- Детка, - и Дин сам удивился, как беспомощно это прозвучало. 

Он не знал, что и как сделала Гермиона, но они вдруг совпали как те два кусочка паззла, что валялись по разные стороны головоломки, пока чья-то заботливая рука не соединила их в одно целое. И Дин сам бы не смог определить, где кончается он, и начинается Гермиона.

\- Не бойся, - прошептала она ему прямо в губы.  
\- Я не боюсь, - так же прошептал он в ответ. 

Их вышвырнуло на ту самую кровать, в которой Дин совсем недавно проснулся котом. Но это было уже неважно.

Впрочем, как и остальное.

Часть 6

\- Ага! 

От восторженно-изумлённого вопля, раздавшегося, по ощущениям, прямо над ухом, Дин чуть из кожи не выскочил. Он взвился в воздух, извернулся, уже в прыжке чувствуя, как трансформация меняет тело. 

Извернувшись в воздухе самым невероятным образом, Дин приземлился среди скомканных одеял, ещё успев удивиться реакции кошачьего тела, когда спина, кажется, сама собой выгнулась невероятной дугой, усы встопорщились, а хвост принялся молотить по бокам.

\- Врр-мяаау! – взвыл Живоглот, оставляя выпущенными когтями внушительные дыры на простыне.   
\- Малфой! – одновременно с ним вскрикнула Гермиона, направляя на непрошенного гостя палочку.  
\- Полегче, - Малфой выставил перед собой руки раскрытыми ладонями вперёд. Впрочем, Дин прекрасно это чувствовал, страха в Малфое не было ни на грамм. 

Невероятным усилием воли Дин заставил собственное тело - хвост никак не хотел подчиняться – расслабиться и, не забыв презрительно фырнуть в сторону Малфоя, растёкся по простыне.

\- Грейнджер, - продолжал веселиться Малфой, - я всегда знал, что ты та ещё маленькая испорченная штучка. 

Гермиона независимо фыркнула, свесила ноги с кровати и принялась шарить ими в поисках комнатных туфель.

\- Слуушай, - ещё больше воодушевился Драко, - а когда вы…

Он изобразил пальцами сложную пантомиму.

\- Занимались любовью, - ядовито подсказала Гермиона, а Дин сыто вздохнул.  
\- Ну, да, - кивнул Малфой, - так вот – это был Живоглот или мистер Винчестер?

Дин лениво подумал, что для некоторых матушка-природа явно пожалела чувства самосохранения. «Для тебя тоже», - прозвучало в голове Сэмово. 

\- Малфой, - практически пропела Гермиона, - ещё слово и ты на собственной шкуре убедишься, почему профессор Снейп поставил мне за Секо «превосходно». 

Дин горделиво надулся – девушка у него что надо. Умница, красавица, за словом в карман не лезет. Да и… Память услужливо подкинула воспоминания – горячая шёлковая кожа, льнущее тело, нежные, но требовательные губы. 

Дин непроизвольно облизнулся и нетерпеливо забил хвостом по постели. Грёбаная Ровена. Он готов был одновременно и убить и расцеловать проклятую ведьму. 

\- Раньше ты была скромнее, - голос Малфоя вернул Дина в реальность. – С котами-магглами не трахалась и голая перед посторонним мной не разгуливала. 

С нарочитым осуждением Малфой покачал головой и брюзгливо поджал губы, но в глазах сверкали искры смеха. 

Гермиона только хмыкнула:  
\- Во-первых, Малфой, ты голубее майского неба и на голую меня у тебя встанет только под гиппогрифьей дозой Приапуса. Во-вторых, сами-то вы с Гарри когда скромностью отличались? М? Припомни-ка. И, наконец, в-третьих, любовь раскрепощает, тебе ли этого не знать. 

Щёлкнув таким образом Мафлоя по носу, Гермиона преспокойно удалилась в ванную комнату, где почти сразу же включила воду. Отчего-то густо покрасневший Малфой пробормотал сквозь зубы:  
\- Чёртова ведьма, - и заорал, заглушая звук льющейся воды: - К тебе Уизел припёрся!

Гермиона возникла в дверях:  
\- Что?  
\- Уизел, говорю, к тебе заявился. С ним пока Гарри, но надолго его не хватит. Судя по всему, - Малфой выразительно подвигал бровями, - это тот самый разговор.

Дин встопорщил ухо – какой такой «тот самый разговор»? 

Гермиона шумно втянула воздух и произнесла слово, которое, как полагал Дин, в принципе не должна была знать. 

***

У Роулинг, насколько знал Дин, Гермиона вышла замуж за рыжего балбеса, который жрал как не в себя, любил халяву и два раза предал лучшего друга. 

Про актёра, исполнившего роль Рона Уизли Дин помнил только то, что у того были странные выпученные глаза и рыхлое белое пузо. Здешний Рон Уизли был бы парнем ничего, если бы не пугающая неряшливость. Дин, конечно, сам не образец порядка. На охоте бывает им с Сэмом не то что душ принять, носки переодеть некогда. И Детку он никому не доверит, и оружие само себя не вычистит. Но что мешало этому чуваку причесаться и вымыть грязь из-под ногтей? Ты гляди-ка – явился на смотрины. Дин и в человеческом теле был тем ещё собственником, а кошачья натура только это усилила. Отдавать Гермиону какому-то там рыжему обмудку он не собирался.

Восседая на спинке дивана, Дин не моргая сверлил гостя тяжёлым взглядом. Уизли краснел, бледнел, ёрзал, умащивая зад поудобнее. Слишком чувствительный кошачий нос уловил первые кислые нотки пота и не слишком свежих носков. Против воли Дин расчихался, от чего возненавидел Рона Уизли ещё больше. 

Поттер с Малфоем, не обращая на присутствующих ни малейшего внимания, тщательно изучали рты друг друга. Рон Уизли не менее тщательно не смотрел в их сторону. Да так, что грозил заработать необратимое косоглазие. 

\- Тяжело быть гомофобом, когда лучший друг гей?! – весело фыркнул Дин. – Хрен тебе лысый, а не Гермиона! – гаркнул он.  
\- Пфрррау! - рявкнул Живоглот, потянулся, выпуская совершенно кошмарные когтищи и буквально перетёк по спинке дивана. Уселся, свешивая роскошный хвост, и снова не мигая уставился на Рона. Рон поёжился. Кошак нервировал его со второго курса, а теперь и вовсе смотрел так, словно освежевать хотел. Да ещё эти двое. Рон покосился на сладко лобызающуюся парочку. Проклятые педики, проклятый особняк. Проклятый кот! Живоглот зевнул, как бы невзначай демонстрируя здоровенные клыки. Прищурился, но взгляда не отвел. Рон сглотнул и поскрёб коленку. Ему нестерпимо хотелось послать всё к Мордреду. Ну, женится он на Гермионе. Она ж сухая, как селёдка. Одна учёба в голове. Да ещё к этим двоим в гости таскать будет. Как же! Лучший друг. Тьфу! Рон покосился на Малфоя с Поттером. Стало почему-то завидно. Он снова встретился взглядом с Живоглотом. Мерзкий кошак смотрел насмешливо и с таким чувством превосходства, что Рон моментально пришёл в состояние полной боевой готовности. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы заявить о себе, наконец, когда в гостиной появилась Гермиона. Красивая настолько, что Рон завёлся ещё больше. Он тут на этих, значит, смотреть должен, а она там… Там!.. 

\- Ага! – подбитым «Мессершмитом» взвыл Уизли. Тискающуюся парочку на диване напротив, разнесло в разные стороны звуковой волной. 

Рон взвился со своего места и моментально налетел на явившегося с угощением Кричера.

\- Ты! Ты! Вы!.. – продолжал надрываться Уизли, безуспешно пытаясь выпутать из подола своей не первой свежести мантии намертво застрявшего домовика. – Педики чёртовы! Ненавижу, ненавижу!

Поттер с Малфоем, перескочившие за диван с интересом наблюдали экзерсисы, выписываемые Роном, но помочь не пытались. Оскорбления их, кажется, не трогали вообще.

Гермиона молча открывала и закрывала рот. 

Рон, наконец, отцепил от себя Кричера, мощным пинком отправил того к камину и откинул с лица рыжие лохмы. В его налившихся кровью глазах плескалась первобытная ненависть.  
\- Ты! Грязная! Пидорская! Подстилка! – проорал он в лицо ошарашенной Гермионе. 

А в следующий миг издал взвизг такой силы, что стены содрогнулись.

\- Силён, - где-то на периферии восхитилась леди Блэк. 

Определённо, выражение «серпом по яйцам» в свете всего произошедшего приобретало вполне конкретное звучание – когти у Живоглота были на зависть. 

-Дин! – ахнула Гермиона.

Поттер с Малфоем бросились на помощь. Правда, Дин не понял – кому, но справился самостоятельно – втянул когти, отцепляясь от Роновых причиндалов и буквально – неистовые телодвижения Уизли придали ему ускорения - отлетая к Гермионе, где фыркнув «знай наших!» уселся копилкой и даже лапы хвостом обвил. 

\- Кричер, - голос Гарри чуть вздрагивал. То ли от ярости, то ли от смеха, - будь добр. Покажи мистеру Уизли, где у нас дверь на улицу. И впредь – нас для него никогда нет дома. 

\- Хозяин, - низко поклонился Кричер, зыркнул на Дина, как тому показалось одобрительно, и щёлкнул пальцами. Воющий Рон Уизли исчез, как и не бывало. 

А в следующее мгновение чья-то невидимая, но сильная рука дёрнула Дина за шкирку. Он ещё успел услышать отчаянное Гермионы:  
\- Дин!

И почти сразу сжал тощую шею Ровены и зарычал:  
\- А, ну верни назад!

 

***  
Некоторое время спустя.

 

\- То есть, - Сэм таращился на Дина, как на второе пришествие Амары, - ты попал в Роулинговскую Поттериану? Гарри Поттер спит с Драко Малфоем, Северус Снейп с Люциусом и Нарциссой. Причём, с обоими сразу, а ты переспал с Гермионой Грейнджер?  
\- Ага, - Дин вяло смотрел на последний кусок пиццы. В голове вяло шевелились мысли.  
\- Даже, если это правда, позволь поинтересоваться – вы там чем-нибудь другим кроме секса занимались?  
\- Ага, - всё так же вяло кивнул Дин, - Надавали по яйцам Рону Уизли.

Сэм пустил пиво носом.

 

Ещё какое-то время спустя.

\- Слушай, Дин. Мне вот интересно. Ну, чисто теоретически.   
\- Ну?  
\- А ты яйца сам себе мыл?  
\- Сучка!  
\- Придурок!

 

Типа эпилог.

Тварь попалась совершенно неубиваемая – на неё не действовали никакие заклятия и железо. Святая вода пролетала мимо, как серебряные пули. 

Они с Сэмом отмахивались, как могли, но тварь была быстрее. Она походила на человека, закутанного в плащ с ног до головы, а лицо скрывалось под глубоким капюшоном. Тварь парила, не касаясь земли, и издавала совершенно мерзкий сосущий свист. 

Дин слышал стоны и крики, но кроме них с Сэмом и твари в переулке за минимаркетом никого не было. А ещё его охватила невероятная апатия – как будто в мире исчезла вся радость. 

В какой-то момент тварь зависла прямо напротив него, и Дин смог, наконец, разглядеть, что у неё под капюшоном – вместо лица чёрная бесконечная воронка. И этот всё не умолкающий свист. Голоса в голове взвыли с новой силой, и Дин понял – это конец.

Что-то яркое, серебристое и тёплое заслонило его от твари. И Дин как будто со стороны увидел, как стреляет призрачная Беретта. Ещё, и ещё, и ещё. До тех пор, пока тварь, разорванная призрачными пулями на клочки, не исчезла с воем. Вместе с тварью затихли голоса в голове и вернулись звуки вечернего города. 

Сэм закряхтел у стены магазина, там, куда отшвырнул его Дин, пытаясь загородить от воющей мерзости.  
\- Сэмми?! Порядок?  
\- Что?.. Что это было?  
\- Заклятие Патронуса, - звонкий девичий голос эхом отдавался от кирпичных стен. – А тварь – дементор. Вы бы не смогли его убить. 

Не веря собственным ушам, Дин обернулся. Гермиона, сунув руки в карманы короткой кожаной курточки, стояла в паре метров от него.  
\- Бемби, - прошептал Дин.  
\- Раньше у меня была выдра, но от сильных эмоций Патронус может поменяться, - Гермиона улыбалась чуть застенчиво.  
\- Бемби, - Дин широко шагнул ей навстречу. – Бемби. 

Стиснул в объятиях, целуя в висок, заглянул в любимые глаза:  
\- Детка, - и поцеловал уже по-настоящему. 

И снова кто-то выключил все звуки.

Расцепиться их заставило деликатное покашливание Сэма. Гермиона порозовела, чуть отодвинулась, но руки Дина не отпустила. 

\- Гермиона, это Сэм. Мой младший, самый ботанистый на свете брат. Сэмми, это, - Дин никак не мог перестать улыбаться, - Гермиона. 

Дин потёрся кончиком носа о её висок, взглянул поверх плеча:  
\- Ты одна?  
\- Малфой прилип к стойке с презервативами, - хихикнула Гермиона.

Грохот Сэмовой челюсти был слышен, кажется, даже на Аляске.


End file.
